


Birthday Bath [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Bathing/Washing, Birthday Cake, Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Steve Rogers's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony wakes Steve up early on his birthday for a red, white and blue bath (and some cake) to start the day.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 29





	Birthday Bath [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for the @podonthesuit Steve birthday party! 🎉🎂🎈

**Author's Note:**

> I made the water red and blue thinking something along the lines of Tony buying Steve some sort of American themed bath bomb.
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
